


Drowse

by Rewrite



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 1976 era queen, A Day At The Races, Angst, Eventual Sex, F/M, Rog is a bit of a slut, Slow Burn, Smut, but we knew that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rewrite/pseuds/Rewrite
Summary: Ivy-Rose McDonald came from a small town up north. But now she resided in London working at Royal London studios, living the dream with her degree earning her a job at the small time studio. What she didn't bank on was a whirlwind coming into her life in the shape of a ridiculously arrogant, self centred and narcissistic drummer.





	1. Chapter 1

There it was again. That buzzing in the air that could be felt in the whole studio. The drum techs, guitar techs, our boss Jill, who was currently pacing back and forward. Even the reception lady had a big smile on her face today and so did I. It was a special occasion after all, a call for celebration. Our little independent studio in London had been picked up by none other than Queen, everyone seemed to adore them, they had become the biggest band in the UK and had already hit the US. This? This was going to put our studio on the map for sure, having them here, they would pave the way for more prestigious artists, so we were on our best behaviour, the strict warning from Jill and her brother John seeing to that. Among all the buzz and chatter we almost didn't hear the car pull up outside. I watched Jill's head shoot up and her eyes widen. "They're here. Places. Ivy!" She chirped, grabbing my wrist. "You're coming with me dear." She said curtly as she all but dragged me to the entrance of the studio. I watched almost in awe through the glass doors of the lobby at the stunning Rolls Royce in midnight blue that had parked up. What was even more stunning was the four men that stepped out. Of course I knew what they looked like but to see them in person was something else.

I watched as Jill warmly greeted them, all handshakes and smiles. Apart for from Freddie who left a large sloppy kiss on her cheek making the older lady blush. I was focusing so much on the small details of it all I let out a small oof when Jill elbowed me in the ribs. "This lovely young lady is Ivy-Rose Campbell, she's one of the sound engineers in the studio and the only other female who works behind the mixing desk in this place." She stated, sounding so proud. I felt my cheeks heat up. Jill had always been proud of me, we stuck together, girl power and all that but her words just caused me to become flustered. Even more so when Freddie took my hand and gently kissed my knuckles. "A pleasure my dear! I'm Freddie, we look forward to working with you!" He said with a grin. Brian and John following suit, introducing themselves with gentle smiles. However the blonde, Roger as I knew him only looked me up and down and spoke up. "Aren't you a little young love?" He smirked, His soft voice quite and sweet. I gave a gentle frown at his question. "Skill has no determined age Mr Taylor." I said firmly causing Brian and John to giggle like school girls. "She's right Rog." John said, slapping his back. "Besides I'd like to see you do what she does." He smirked but it turned into a smile as he looked at me.

The blonde just rolled his eyes and something in my chest clenched. He seemed a bit of a dick really but a lot of rockstars were, seems Roger Taylor is no exception, however the rest of them were golden. Particularly Freddie, who had everyone in hysteria as we wandered round. Jill giving them the grand tour and introducing all the rest of the staff. I proudly showed off our state of the art mixing desks, the perfect recording rooms, sound proof and stylish. Brian was asking a lot of questions as he stood by my side, some about the studio, the others about my degree, bands we'd worked with before. He seemed so interested and invested in it. As did John who asked few questions but was always listening intently to my answers. Freddie on the other hand was more in wonder, stroking over pretty guitars, some brand new mics, he was in a world of his own, so happy to be surrounded by music. However the only time I witnessed grumpy show any emotion is when we entered the drum room. Full of things that immediately caught Roger's attention. He was already on the floor next to the kick drum inspecting the kit. "She's a beaut." He hummed and Jill chuckled. "My brother, John, you you'll meet him later. He's a drummer and if I'm honest I let him have free reign over drums and piano since that's his thing." She continued as Rog continued to fiddle like a child.

We explored a few more rooms before we made our way to the small lounge. I made sure to offer them all drinks, John taking tea, Brian coffee and Freddie taking a nip of the whiskey we bought in. Roger however just declined causing me to roll my eyes but the whole time I felt his eyes on me, did he really have that much of a problem with me working here? Brian obviously sensed it when I took a seat next to him. "Take no notice of Roger love, thinks himself a bit of a ladies man." He whispered and I smiled softly. Brian was sweet. "It's okay, you'd be very surprised how often I get that kind of stuff like 'you're too young' or 'females shouldn't be behind a desk'. It's pretty crappy but I adore my job and I worked hard to get here." I said, trying to be as confident sounding as possible. Brian just gave me a sweet smile and a pat on the knee as everyone continued talking. The conversation flowed easily, speaking of music, a little of life before a question Jill asked caught everyone's attention.

"So what will the album be called or is that a work in progress?" She said, taking a sip of her tea. Almost immediately Roger spoke up. I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes at how brass necked he was. "It's a continuation almost, a back to back with A Night At The Opera, Marx Brothers influenced." He spoke. "We wanted to continue the theme, the instrumentation, almost like a parent album." He finished. I watched them all nod in agreement. I had to admit, he might be an arrogant prat but Roger was in love with what he did and it showed, his eyes lit up with excitement seeing his recording room, the countless drum pieces dotted about and the mention of the album concept really made him passionate. It didn't make a difference to his attitude though. And the staring was driving me insane. I watched those blue eyes rake me up and down for several more minutes before we all got up to see the band out of the studio. Even when we made our way to the exit his eyes were still on me as everyone said goodbye, everyone sharing hugs, apart from this time, Roger leaned in, not for a hug but to press a kiss to my cheek. "See you soon gorgeous." He whispered, pulling away with a smirk. My jaw nearly hit the floor as he sauntered off out to the car, not a care in the world. Pig headed twat. Thought he could insult me then flirt in almost the same breath? He had a lot more coming if he thought I was going to give it up to him like one of those groupies.

When the door eventually shut behind them I let out a sigh. Jill looking a hundred times more calm now. "They seem nice." I smiled and she looked up. "They were but that bloody drummer only has his mind on one thing. You keep your distance from him Ivy. I've met my fair share of men like Roger Taylor and I know what they can be like." She said and softly squeezed my shoulder. "Plus Mr May certainty had fond eyes for you." She smirked and I blushed shaking my head. "Oh gosh no, Brian is sweet I think he was just being nice and he warned me about Roger too so probably just looking out for me!" I said, beginning to ramble. Jill cut me off with a finger to my lips. "Just be careful love. You know you're practically like family to me and Garry and John too okay?" She smiled and I just nodded, giving her the softest hug before we went about the rest of our day with relatively menial tasks round the studio but I found myself unable to concentrate so I sat myself in the small back room where we kept our records. When I found it, dropping the needle was like doing it all again for the first time. A Night At The Opera had been, when it came out my favourite album, I nearly wore my copy thin with the amount of plays. I knew every word and I couldn't deny the musical genius the band had.

I closed my eyes and just took it in, trying to get a grip of what working with this lot might entail because from what I had heard from the recording at Rockfield was that they were studio eccentrics. Ready to do anything in the name of music. I found myself singing along to every word until I heard the familiar intro and rolled my eyes. I'm In Love With My Car. Roger's song of course. What kind of idiot writes about his bloody car? But going by his little flirty stunt earlier it was obviously Roger. I let the song play, trying to pay it no mind but it was hard with that gravelly voice rasping out the obviously double meaning lyrics. By the end I found myself singing along quietly. A stupid smile playing at my lips. He could never know I've listened to this song, let alone know I actually knew a the words.

I gently sighed and let the rest of the A side play before flipping it. As it began to play through, I kept humming along but when I heart the soft chords of Love Of My Life I felt my heart break, the song really reduced me to tears, bringing back far too many memories. I had had enough. I lifted the needle and blinked softly. A few tears falling. I wiped them away fiercely with the sleeve of my sweater. "Ivy you're an idiot." I muttered. I tried to block out the memories, my chest almost painful with it. But as hard as I tried I couldn't stop the tears falling down my face and it wasn't the pretty crying you see girls do in those movies, no it was full on sobbing, red face and all and that was how Jill found me. "Ivy! Darling what's wrong?' she asked sitting down next to me. Hand gently rubbing my arm. I couldn't answer her, the tears just fell faster. "Is it him again?" she asked gently, Jill knew more than anybody, more than my friends, certainly more than my family. All I could do was give a feeble nod as she pulled me into her chest for a hug. I felt utterly pathetic as I tried to pull myself together.

"I really thought I was over this Jill but then all of a sudden, even after over a year I still get this feeling of dread in my chest..." I muttered, rubbing my hands over my face. She gave me sympathetic smile. "Love have you even tried to... I don't know, move one, see someone else? Even just a date or a night out with your friends? You're young Ivy and not to sound like a nagging and pushy mum but you really do have your whole life ahead of you and you deserve to be happy and not let that weedy little runt keep you from enjoying your life." She said, giving me the most 'mum' look. She was right but putting that into action was easier said than done. I just sighed and nodded. "I know Jill I know but I'm scared." I mumbled. She let out a soft sigh. "I know love I know but you've got this okay and if you ever need anything you know I'm always here now get yourself home we have an early start with Queen tomorrow and I'm very keen to show them just how talented you really are." She beamed, I gave a choked out laugh and nodded, collecting my stuff and saying my goodbyes to the team.

The tube journey home was quiet as usual for this time of night and the walk to my flat was much the same. It wasn't much but for London the rent was decent on it and I had pretty nice neighbours, a few old ladies and a nice couple expecting a baby. Perfect for a quiet life. It didn't take me long to start feeling tired, almost falling asleep in my clothes. I quickly changed and slipped into my little single bed with a sigh. Tomorrow was so important I just hoped I didn't do something to royally screw it up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of recording A Day At The Races and a closeness that isn't sitting right with Roger.

When it struck 7am I awoke to the sound of my loud alarm, groaning at the ridiculous sound. "I'm up, I'm up." I mumbled to nobody in particular as I pressed the button to shut the racket up. My whole body felt heavy with the lack of sleep and nightmares that plagued me during the night. Today was going to require an awful lot of make-up. So I scrubbed up quickly in the shower and wrapped my hair in a towel, I tried my hardest to pick something the looked professional but also comfy. While I wanted to look nice, days in the studio were usually long and if yesterdays talks with the boys were anything to go by then I knew it'd require some late nights. I settled on some nice comfy jeans and a semi smart blouse that my friend had convinced me to buy before a night out. Make-up wasn't hard but I had enough on to convince everyone that I'd had more that two decent hours of sleep because god knows I was going to need an unlimited amount of coffee to get through today.

I decided to jump a taxi to the studio since it was cold and the thought of the commute on the tube this morning was harrowing. It was a little more pricey but took half the time and I wasn't having my face pressed into the glass of the doors. As as 5 foot 4 woman you really were outnumbered by very tall men in suits reading the financial times, standing up may I add. Who even reads standing up?! I had enough trouble reading a book sat on my couch. But thankfully the usually 40 minute journey only took 15 minutes. Paying the taxi driver I hopped out and made my way in the big class doors. I was not however, expected to be met with a solid chest, that I walked into hard enough to knock me flat on my ass. When I looked up I saw a mess of black curly hair. Brian. "Ivy! Oh god I'm sorry, here, let me!" He said all panicked. He held out his hand and pulled me up, frowning. I gave a soft chuckled. "Don't worry I should have watched where I was going. What are you doing here so early anyways?" I asked, gently fixing my coat. I watched him grin. "Well to be honest I hate being late and I wanted to get in and get another look at everything before Fred makes a grand entrance." He smiled. "I'll warn you now, you're going to witness an awful lot of disagreements since none of them, aka Fred and Rog, can seem to overcome problems like adults." he sighed and rolled his eyes. I let out a laugh and just shrugged. "Hey I've probably seen worse."

"Really? Have you ever seen a grown man lock himself in the cupboard because he was told his song wouldn't be going on the b-side of a single? Because I have watched our beloved Roger do exactly that and he wouldn't come out till Freddie agreed and not ONLY that but he decided to throw bacon, at me, a vegetarian." Brian grimaced. This time I couldn't curb my laughter. I was clutching my stomach which just made Brian laugh too. So it turned out Roger wasn't just an arrogant prat when it came to the ladies. "Well well well what are you two laughing at." We heard a familiar voice ask. John was stood behind us all wrapped up and Brian laughed. "I was just telling Ivy about Roger's incident with... the car song." He said and I could feel John roll his eyes at the mere mention of it. "Why did I know that it was over I'm In Love With My Car?" I asked and this time John spoke up. "Because it's utterly ridiculous." He huffed, before ridding himself of his jacket. We made a little small talk as we hung up our coats and things, about the London weather, what today was going to consist of and making a bet of who was going to be the first to be late, Freddie or Roger. 

Jill was already sat behind the desk fiddling with a few things. "Good morning all. Awake?" She asked with a smirk and myself and John just grimaced while Brian smiled softly. "Of course we are. Now we play the waiting g-" Brian was cut off by the studio door flinging open. Freddie stood in all his glory in the most audacious velvet suit jacket and leather flares. Brian rolled his eye at his friends look but I couldn't help but smile. He gave off this air of confidence and it was radiant. Round Freddie you felt confident and happy, he just gave off the most incredible vibes. "Hello my darlings, I'm here and ready!" He beamed and gave Jill the warmest hug. We all exchanged a few more hellos before we saw the door creek open again. Roger slinked in, looking slightly worse for wear. His signature sunglasses covering his eyes and I smirked at John." Told you, you owe me." I beamed as he and Brian grudgingly pressed two five pound notes into my palm. "Tut tut Miss Campbell? Betting and gambling?" Roger smirked. I just ignored him and turned to Brian. "Are you all actually that sad that you bet on me being late? And you barely know me and you bet against me! I am offended Ivy." He said, mock hurt in his voice. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I did that round him a lot. "Maybe if you give me a good first impression ROGER I wouldn't have bet against you."

He just huffed and threw himself next to John who was still smirking at me. Jill let out a cough to grab everyone's attention. "So as we discussed yesterday we're going to start with Freddie's song you take my breath away right? That was what you left me the lyrics for right?" She asked and Freddie smiled. "Yes darling then gives us a little idea of getting into Long Away as well which I'm sure Brian will be ecstatic over." He beamed and headed straight for the recording booth, the other three laughing at his flouncy little walk. I smiled and sat behind the desk while Jill got the tapes ready. I was fiddling with the dials when I felt someone sir down next to me. I did not expect Roger to be filling Jill's empty seat. "Sooo were you out on the town last night then? A pretty lass like yourself probably goes out on the regular, you should really come out with me some time, know all the best places in London." He smirked, lighting up a cigarette. I didn't even turn my head, just scoffed. "Listen, I am not like you, I don't go and get pished every single night, nor do I ever really go out so the thought of have to spend a night out is bad enough but with you it sounds downright torturous." I said, as sweetly and innocently as possible. 

"You know what Ivy I like you, you're feisty. You'll come round sooner or later, nobody can resist the old Taylor Charm." He said and gently squeezed my knee before heading back to sit next to John who just glared at him. Rightfully so. He really was such a bloody creep and if he was going to be this persistent I was gonna knock his ass flat to the ground. I was not going to deny Roger's looks, that bleach blond hair, that little pouty smile, his cute little nose and his fashion sense was unparalleled, apart from Freddie perhaps but I knew he was only after one thing and judging by the state of him this morning he got it last night and people don't say no to him very often but he has a big storm coming if he thinks a few times schmoozing me is going to make me jump in his bed. I felt the chair being filled again, still not by Jill but by Brian who was watching Freddie warm up. "So I was wondering if you wanted to catch coffee together when we take a little break? My treat seen as you are going to have to put up with us all day and I know we're not easy." He chuckled and I could feel my cheeks heat up as he spoke again. "Plus no offence but you look like you could use it, you look shattered."

"Truth be told Brian you're absolutely right I am exhausted so coffee sounds great, there's a little cafe round the corner that do wonderful latte's so we can head there. I think if I have to deal with Roger staring at me anymore I might combust. Not even know the man 24 hours and already he's trying to get in my pants." I chuckled and watched Brian sigh. "Yeah like I told you yesterday take no notice of him and if he makes you uncomfortable tell me or John yeah? We'll sort him out." He said, glancing over at Roger with a glare as he took another draw of his cigarette. I just nodded in agreement as Jill threw him out her seat as the two of us watched Freddie finish his warm ups. "Okay Freddie we're going to do one full run with you and the piano okay? Then we can work on whatever you feel needs work and move on with the small guitar parts and and backing vocals." Jill spoke through the intercom, Freddie just blowing her a little kiss as he took a seat at the grand piano. As we began the recording my heart swelled. Freddie was such an incredible talent and it was one thing to listen to Queen's records but when you are sat listening for yourself it takes on a different feeling altogether. John pulled up a chair next to me and smiled. "Incredible isn't he?"

Jill and I only nodded. "You all are." I smiled and John laughed. "Thank you but Freddie there well, he's something else entirely, to think that Brian met him in a bar one night after one of his and Roger's shows. He could have easily left it there but they stayed friends and of course when Tim left Freddie was the obvious choice." He smiled and I raised my brows. "So you weren't always Queen? What about you? How did you join the band?" I asked, genuinely curious to learn a little more. He shrugged. "Honestly it felt like an accident, I was in first year of uni, doing electrical engineering, I remember Roger and Brian being in this band, smile, which was the name before Queen and I remember Freddie joining, I had a a friend at the time who went to a few shows .I heard they were looking for a bassist and when Brian heard me play and found out I had built my own amps I was in. Then it blew up, this was the last thing I expected when I joined them." He smiled. "The might be a pain in the arse sometimes but they're family." He said as Freddie hit his closing note. Jill beamed and came over the intercom again to talk to him. "Freddie that was wonderful!" She gushed, man she was smitten. "I know dear I wrote it!" He said so off hand as he came back into the desk room with a grin.

The rest of the morning was spent recording vocals, the pristine piano part and a start on some of the distorted vocals from the rest of the band, me taking over fully as Jill was called into a meeting. The whole time I could feel Roger watching me as I began to change all the desk setting for Brian's infamous Red Special. I lost myself in my work, occasionally giving them some musical input witch I was surprised to head Freddie agree with most of the time. "You know Ivy I know you have a degree and stuff but I didn't expect you to have such an ear for this." John said as we broke for lunch. "Well I've loved music since I was a kid and when I got into high school I kept going and I knew that it was what I wanted to do, but up in Scotland we don't have many music courses unless you want to do theatre which I'd love to but I can't act for shit." I laughed. We all shared a laugh apart from Roger who just lit up another cigarette. Man smoked like a bloody chimney. "So coffee?" Brian had asked while Freddie and John had grabbed their coats and I gave a nod. "Please I'm gonna need it for these harmonies because one thing I have learned is Mr Mercury is a perfectionist and he wont let us leave till we've done it to death." I chuckled and Brian pat my shoulder. "You're in for the long haul now Ivy."

Brain and I wandered round the corner from the studio to the small cafe that I frequented and I couldn't help but smile when he pulled my chair out for me. "I'm getting this, a latte yeah?" He asked and I hummed thoughtfully. "A shot of caramel." I said as he made his way over to the counter. Brian was seriously a gem of a human, not to mention he was very gorgeous as well. I had watched him play guitar earlier and I was captivated, much like I was by Freddie when he sung. I thought about watching Brian's solos and the way his fingers moved. I was pulled out of my slightly impure thoughts as Brian sat down with the cups of coffee. "You look pretty deep in thought there Ivy." He smiled and pushed mine over to me. "Yeah just thinking about more recording." I lied. Brian gently put his hand on my arm and squeezed a little. "Hey now relax, you're not in the studio." He said and I appreciated that, sometimes I took my work a little too seriously. I meant what i had said to Roger when I said I didn't go out. "Thanks Bri, sometimes I find it hard to switch off, blessing and a curse really." I laughed and sipped at the coffee, letting out a happy sigh as it began to warm me up. We made more small talk, much like this morning, learning a little about one another, the occasional giggle until Bri told me a story about Freddie getting his head suck between bars once. I let out a loud laugh and grabbed at his arm, the pair of us in hysterics. What neither of us were aware of, was the rather pissed off blond watching us as he passed the window.

Coffee drank and lunch over we were back in the studio and Roger was uncharacteristically quiet. I began to worry a little but then my mind flashed back to how he had spoken to me earlier on. I sighed when John left to take a call and Freddie and Brian were in the booth talking about a re write so it left just myself and Roger. When he let out an indigent huff I spun round on my chair. "Okay Blondie spill it why's your face tripping you come on? You haven't made a dirty quip at me all afternoon?" I teased. I watched him glare. "Well you told me not to so i'm not." I snorted. "Sorry but I don't think that would stop you Roger." I said and grabbed one of his cigs and popped it between my lips. "You smoke?" He asked in surprise. I just laughed. "Roger darling I'm not that boring, I do occasionally smoke and drink." I said and let him light it with his clipper before taking a gentle drag. Blowing the smoke in his face. He just let out a chuckle. I liked this Roger, when he didn't open his mouth. "So have you got any songs on this album and are they as bad as I'm in love with my car?£ I smirked and watched at him dramatically clutch at his chest. "It was a masterpiece Ivy and need I remind you the B-side to Bohemian Rhapsody." He stated. A laugh escaped my mouth thinking of Brian's story earlier. "Ah yes, the song and it's two fans, you and the cupboard you used to guilt the others into using it." I smirked and watched the blonde go wide eyed. "Brian bloody May you arse." He muttered/

"What was that Rog?" Brian asked, coming back in with Freddie. Roger just gave him a sickly sweet smile and shook his head. When John reappeared we had decided to call it a day since everyone was a little exhausted, they hadn't been in the studio for while so it took it out of them. Freddie and Brian let pretty sharp, John leaving soon after to go see his girlfriend, last was Roger. We were putting our coats on almost in sync. "Listen not meaning to be creepy here Ivy but where do you live? Just thought that if you were close by I could drop you off?" He asked, almost.. Hopefully? I smiled softly. "Uh I'm out by Camden." I smiled gently. "Just off on the street next to the market." I explained and he nodded. "I know it. Come on I'll give you a lift." He said as he gently showed me to his little green mini. Much like Brian had done with my seat, Roger opened my door. Giving me what had to be the first genuine smile I had seen from him. When he got in and started the car the first thing he did was tune the radio. The familiar sound of Bowie's Space Odessy poured out of his crackly speakers. I smiled, it was a favourite of mine and I couldn't help but sing along as we drove. Finding myself knowing most of the songs. We didn't really talk apart from when I gave him directions. When we eventually pulled up I smiled over at him. "Thank you Roger I really appreciate this, I'll see you tomorrow yeah"? I smiled and climbed out the car. He just chuckled. "No promises Ivy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a lil update, I'll level with you all this is just full on self indulgence and it's just a bonus if anyone else enjoys it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello so this is my first of what is hopefully going to be a chaptered fic. Been a long ass time since i have tried this and also since I've written in first person so be kind plz :')


End file.
